


Pieces Of Broken Memories

by flamebirds



Category: Batwoman (Comic)
Genre: Spyral, bean needs a hug, poor bby, she has a lot of issue, st hadrians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 10:52:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14330904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamebirds/pseuds/flamebirds
Summary: Her entire life has been created from pieces of broken memories. And now, she doesn't know who she is or who she was or if she's even a good person.





	Pieces Of Broken Memories

Bette's always known something was off.

It would be hard _not_ to notice. Whenever she and Nightwing were in the same room, there was a feeling that _something_ was missing. A piece of the puzzle that someone had stolen away and never bothered to return.

There's just-- there have been too many instances for her to count where she knew something, but she couldn't remember it and that isn't right. She deserves to know who she is.

Sometimes, when she closes her eyes, she gets fragments of another world. One where she's Bat-Girl and she's swooping across the rooftops, with a Bat-Woman in tow. But it doesn't make any sense, because that Bat-Woman has a hyphen and she most certainly isn't Kate.

Bette knows that there was a Bat-Woman before Kate, but she had supposedly never met her. Now, though, she's questioning that. She's questioning everything in her life.

For someone she'd never met, she seems to know an awful lot about her.

And some of that stuff is scary. Like Spyral and the school she knows she went to but can find no records of. Like the girl she roomed with, the one she might have loved. There are so many things, so many glimpses of a past she doesn't know, that she can't believe that it isn't real. There must be a shred of truth amongst the confusion. There has to be.

Her entire life has been created from pieces of broken memories. And now, she doesn't know who she is or who she was or if she's even a good person.

And she doesn't think that's fair. She's given blood and sweat and tears to her cousins' crusade and she's been left with a feeling of loss.

So, yeah. She's angry and she's sad and she's lost and she's staring at the text in front of her, at the message from someone who's supposed to be dead, at the request to abandon all of Gotham and all her family, and she can't find a single goddamn reason not to.


End file.
